


Questions & Curiousity

by CagedPuddle



Series: Antarctic Emperor Philza [2]
Category: Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Family Dynamics, Gen, Oh and they all got wings, Phil gets a little protective in the first part ngl, Shapeshifter Technoblade, Still haven't found a way to fit Tommy in yet, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, because I said so, making titles & tags is hard :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CagedPuddle/pseuds/CagedPuddle
Summary: Emperor Philza is pestered by his advisors about the origins of Prince Technoblade. He loses his temper and seeks the comfort that his little boys bring.It just so happens that his boys have been doing their own little...investigation.---I recommend reading the first part of this series as this part takes place not long after that one!https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118292
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: Antarctic Emperor Philza [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066142
Comments: 9
Kudos: 314





	Questions & Curiousity

“Emperor Philza! You cannot threaten to execute everyone who questions Prince Technoblade’s origins! As your counsel, we deserve to be answered!”

The emperor whirled around to face the royal adviser who had dared to question his judgement, feathers bristled.

“What makes you think _you_ have the authority to tell _me_ what to do?” He jabbed a finger into the adviser’s chest, “You are my royal advisers, you give me advice. Whether or not I accept it is up to _me_.” Philza said with a eerily cold tone of voice while addressing the rest of his counsel.

“B-But, My lord, we simply wish to inquire about the newest prince-”

 **“SILENCE!”**

Philza’s wings had now fully extended, making him appear bigger and more threatening than before.

“All you need to know about Techno, is that he is my son, Wilbur’s twin brother, and your prince.” He turned to leave the room, but paused before walking through the door, “And if you value your job, your social status, and your life… you’d do good to stop asking me.”

And with that he slammed the door on his counsel, tired of hearing their constant questions about his son. He didn’t think he was a particularly _cruel_ man, but the badgering from the royal advisers had begun to make Philza rethink that.

He had, after all, executed an adviser who dared to even suggest that Techno was a shapeshifter.

Which, despite being the truth, was not something the royal family wanted to be common knowledge. They would surely receive large amounts of backlash if the citizens learned that one of their princes was a shifter.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he paused in his aimless walking, having heard the familiar sounds of children’s laughter. _His_ children.

He turned to where the sound was coming from and slowly opened the door. In the room, he could see one of the maids, an older woman who’d been working for Philza for a while now, desperately trying to wrangle the twins together.

“Little princes, please! I just need you to leave the room while I clean! You can come back-” She cut herself off when she noticed the emperor standing in the doorway, her eyes wide, “Oh! Emperor Philza, please forgive me!”

She curtsied and bowed her head.

“I promise I wasn’t slacking, my lord! I-”

She was once again cut off when the princes noticed their father.

“Dad!” 

The boys stopped pestering the maid to instead run to their father, their little wings flapping excitedly behind them.

Philza crouched down and opened his arms (and wings) and caught both boys, encasing them in a cocoon of black feathers. He let out a content sigh, happy to see the boys after the terrible day he’d been having.

“It’s good to see you again, boys…”

Wilbur giggled at the exhausted tone of voice, “You saw us just this morning!”

“You can’t miss us already!” Techno added.

Philza let out a scandalized gasp, “Why not?”

“We live in the same place! We’re always right here. You don’t _have_ to miss us!”

The emperor stood up, a boy in each arm, and lowered his wings. “Oh, but I _do_ miss you! Every moment where I can’t see you, is a moment where I miss you.”

He brought the boys closer and whispered, “Plus, you two are much better company than the rude old nobles who constantly tell me what to do.”

The boys started giggling again which made Philza’s smile just a bit bigger. He found himself so distracted by the twins that he’d forgotten that the maid was still there.

“Um… Sir?”

He looked up and finally remembered that they were not alone.

“A-Am I in trouble?” Her voice trembled as she struggled to ask her question, fearful.

“Ah, no,” He carefully put the boys back down, placing a hand on both their heads, “There is nothing to punish you for. Actually, I’d like to thank you.”

“T-Thank me? For what, sir?”

“For entertaining the princes!” He said while ruffling their hair. “I know you didn’t _want_ to entertain them and that it’s not your job, but my boys were having fun and for that, I simply can’t punish you.”

The maid looked shocked, as if she couldn’t believe that the emperor was not going to punish her. “T-Thank you, sir.” She said as she gave a small bow and quickly exited the room.

Philza watched her with a confused look on his face. He knew that he had a bit of an intimidating reputation, but he didn’t think it was _that_ bad. His attention was pulled away from the door when he felt a light tug on his hand.

“Dad.” Techno said with a tone far more serious than the boy had been using a few minutes ago.

“Yeah, Techno? What’s up, mate?”

The boy tugged on Philza’s hand again, causing the man to crouch down. Techno leaned in close and whispered, 

“That maid isn’t who you think she is.”

Philza’s eyes widened as he whispered back, “What makes you think that?”

“I don’t think it…” Philza could see Wilbur reaching for Techno’s hand from the corner of his eye, “I know it. She’s a shifter… and not a nice one.”

The emperor’s face became serious. A shifter with ill intentions being part of his staff was the last thing that he needed right now. He rested his hands on Techno’s shoulders.

“How do you know?”

Techno tapped his nose, “I could smell it. All shifters give off a scent that only other shifters can sense…”

From Techno’s side, Wilbur spoke up, “We’ve been following her around the castle for a few hours now. She wasn’t following the usual maid schedule… This room has never been used, it’s not supposed to be cleaned.”

Techno nodded, agreeing with Wilbur, “That’s why we were pesterin’ her in here. Who knows what she was goin’ to do if we left her alone.”

Despite the potential danger of having a shifter lurking around the palace, Philza found himself beaming with pride. His boys had managed to (literally) sniff out a potential danger and had stayed safe while doing so.

He brought his boys in for another hug, holding them tight.

Looks like he'd have to go back on that promise of "no punishment"...

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know all the cool kids are writing about the Dream SMP, but I'm just here to vibe with whatever my brain is able to spit out.
> 
> Also my tumblr is dumbleedee and [here's a link](https://dumbleedee.tumblr.com/), pls follow me and give me clout (or not you don't have to)


End file.
